This invention relates generally to portable machinery, and more particularly to carrier apparatus for transporting a pipe threader between desired locations, and enabling raising and lowering of the threader.
There is need for portable carrier apparatus for heavy machinery such as pipe threaders and the like; and there is also need for raising and lowering the pipe threader, as between desired operating and stored positions. The extreme weight of such steel machinery, however, has previously prevented ease of portability combined with elevation control, or made same excessively complicated. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,627 disclosing a heavy pipe threader, which is not easily controlled in the desired manner.